


不叫世间见白头

by Rosguard



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpeg, 劝人变绿, 抛妻弃子, 抹布龙MMP, 有个叫图林的男人决定去死, 格劳龙MMP, 没有留胡子的Omega, 没有迁就Omega的Alpha, 渣男图林, 爱情观陈腐老旧, 生生生, 结结结, 鬼知道谁O谁A
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosguard/pseuds/Rosguard
Summary: 一个不严谨的AU。金色一期工程的图林篇有较详细设定。精灵的日期单位计算没有详细查询。对照wiki百科大事年表安排。贝露的死亡，辛格的存活是可以合理解释的。ABO。大姐拉莱斯，小妹莉安，小弟安德罗格。重点放在图林之死上。多松尼安是墨玟的故乡。





	不叫世间见白头

**Author's Note:**

> 一个不严谨的AU。金色一期工程的图林篇有较详细设定。精灵的日期单位计算没有详细查询。  
> 对照wiki百科大事年表安排。贝露的死亡，辛格的存活是可以合理解释的。  
> ABO。大姐拉莱斯，小妹莉安，小弟安德罗格。  
> 重点放在图林之死上。多松尼安是墨玟的故乡。

今天图林邀我单独饮酒，这可真少见。并不是说他吝啬，而是说他很少和人推心置腹、“保持联系”、“维持关系”。他一旦确认你是他的朋友也就不再费心了。但他会严肃对待合作关系，有时看起来比真正的朋友还亲密。

他是一个中年人类了，就算不和精灵国度之外过着愚昧困苦的人类相比，他也俊美强壮而健康。

他当年留胡子的时候说：“看看就习惯了”，他几周前剪头发时也是这么说的。我花了大半年才习惯，贝烈格和我抱怨了半个月。我也不知道图林怎么做到的，反正一个月后贝烈格不但不抱怨还暗示性地炫耀。在那十几年中此事愈演愈烈，直到安德罗格迷上揪胡子、屡教不改，他才改回胡茬。他肉眼可见地疼痛。

有很多他这个年龄的男性人类早就“秃顶”了。啊，我的天！那简直是对容颜最大的摧残，Eru为什么会使人类遭这种苦难。

贫苦的人类此时已经被生活掏虚，富裕的人类可能肥胖。他经历过赤贫，也尊享荣华，但仍旧维持战士的矫健。他目光威严高傲，像游隼，勤奋勇武、灵巧迅捷，敢于挑战体型更大的对手，赶跑无能的嘲笑者。而某些鹰......他们甚至被乌鸦恐吓。

像他这样的，等到白发苍苍，就算穿上破旧衣服去到陌生地方，也叫人尊敬。若是见到那满身伤痕——我记得有几处致命伤，恐怕没几个人类敢和他抢着说话。

人类寿命短暂，成长迅速，如果没有衰老夺去他们的智慧，他们能随着岁月的流逝越发成熟。有时还会越发固执——比矮人还要过分。图林小时候就有点苗头，他到时该是个多讨人厌的老头。好为人师，絮絮叨叨（这点不一定），顽冥不化。

他的父系家族靠战功声名显赫，他的母系家族坚韧不拔。目前墨玟身体状况十分良好，也许人类女性普遍比男性寿命更长，但我可以大胆地猜测：图林会健康矍铄地活过九十岁。可以遇见的是：拉莱斯的订婚近在眼前，他如果够幸运就能给孙辈留下确实的印象，而不是一个雾气般的回忆。半精灵可真是集两亲族优点之大成啊。

作为朋友，虽心有不舍，但也能接受他的命运。但美丽安、辛格呢？他们又要失去孩子了。我还记得那天辛格照常上朝、理政，但反应迟钝、错漏百出，就连美丽安也一脸倦容。诶，戴隆哭了一晚上。没人敢在他们面前表现悲痛。还有贝烈格，我几乎不敢想象。等图林成年然后结婚简直是他这辈子最着急的几件事了

但我总有某种预感，像他这样的人不能善终。

今天贝烈格不在，桌子上放着——嗯，闻着是淡酒，还有，还有纸笔？还是正式的公文用纸。

“照顾好我妈，她很坚强什么也击不垮她，但让她安详地去。我对不起辛格和美丽安，我没能报答他们的恩情，他们就像我的亲生父母一样。”

我忽然不安了起来。

“布兰迪尔去得早，涅诺尔投进图书馆不回头，苦了我的几个侄儿。你要找人照顾他们。以后她代我参加孩子们的重要场合。”

“等……”但他自顾自地继续。

“我的部下，是人类就发一笔钱叫他们回家，他们在这只能打仗，回去能当老师；是精灵就让他们哪里来回哪去。让密姆的儿子升迁——如果他愿意为精灵效力，如果他不干，给他我的俸禄。我欠他父亲的。祝沃隆德和芬杜拉伊丝新婚快乐，这是我的贺礼。我的所有财产由贝烈格处理。”

“告诉妮尔拉丝，如果她还对黑发男人念念不忘，就去多松尼安找。”

“停下，图林。你要干什么？”

“把这封信给赛洛斯，命令他拆之前向涅娜发誓，不会做任何有损我家族的事，否则图林会亲自来找他。”

“上面那些话你觉得还有什么要改的吗？可以了你就记下来。”

我相当不悦了。“你立......是什么来着？立遗嘱干什么？”

他把脸别到一边。“我要去杀格劳龙了。”

“就你一个？那头怪物可以摧毁一支军队。你是在自杀！”

他把脸转过来了。“这是杀父之仇！还不算我的同胞和所有良善生灵的份。我所有的胜利不如这一次——就别管能不能胜利了。”

悲愤使我猝然站起。“安德罗格才多大？拉莱斯的订婚贺辞你改了几遍？你活得那么不耐烦了吗，人类！”

他瞪着我的眼睛说：“你应该奇怪为什么我拖到现在，我总把事拖到无法挽回。我即将快要老了，很快的，我已经不像以前那么精力充沛了。这是我最后的机会了。”

我几乎泄气了。“所以你要把陪伴贝烈格的时间继续缩短？你要让他当露西恩吗？你是要让他在亡灵殿呆到世界末日吗？”

“生死已然如此痛苦，我竟还要他与我共担衰老。不，玛布隆，我不允许这种事发生。你要看住贝烈格，不能让他干傻事。如果必要，把那些活丢给他。如果他做得到，或者有谁办到了，让他忘了我。但千万别再是人类了。虽然我一想起这事就火大，如果我撞见他们接吻，我会当场杀了那个表字。如果他们再进一步，我保不齐会连他一块干掉。但这是最好的结果。到那时候孩子们都长大了，芬威家族的闹剧也不会出现。莉安也许还会祝福他。”

他开始倒酒。他一口一口地抿，不在看着我，不在看着杯子。我连喝几杯，每次都重重地敲在桌子上——我已经不适合当公证人了。

他举着空杯子等我不再颤抖，等我安静地流泪。我把那些该死的遗嘱一条条写下，图林这个混蛋他眼眶都没湿润。

贝烈格抱着图林，跪在地上，他茫然地瞪着我们，大张着嘴，什么都喊不出。

他浑身是炭黑和黑血，他在熄灭，他在风干。图林死了，被火和贯穿杀死了。龙死了，一把剑捅进了它的肚子。森林死了，到处都是焦炭。

我早已预见，但不曾想是这般惨状。我不能表现出悲痛。我命令我所有的部下保持严肃，我命令他们首先把图林的遗体夺出来，不管贝烈格干什么，不能攻击他，只能自卫。

图林被抢走时贝烈格像头绝望的困兽，哭号着攻击，幸好他的剑在龙肚子里。我从背后抱紧他的腰，试着把他举起来，他的肘击和踢打差点让我骨折。我三个部下冲上来抓紧他。

我对着这颗头大喊：“活着！贝烈格！带着图林的份活下去！冷静！安静！不要再发疯了！你要让拉莱斯莉安安德罗格当孤儿吗！停下！嗷！你该死的腿！龙死了！你听见没有！龙——死——了！停下！”

他猝然无力了，双手抱头。我一放开，他整个跪在泥里蜷成一团，哭号着图林死了他死了他死了他死了。我跛着步子后退几步，示意部下不要靠近——多此一举，没人敢靠近他，然后两腿一软，跌坐在地上，眼前发黑。

此后，贝烈格作战都像个疯子一样去最危险的地方，又奇迹般地一次次生还。

愤怒之战时他终于如愿以偿地战死，他在曼督斯等待，直到阿尔达终结。

图林从虚空中回来，与他并肩作战。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

捆绑更新

露西A和B伦一前一后把铁王冠连着三颗宝钻扛走了。


End file.
